


my heart beats in binary code

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Silly, Snuggie, football mention, no twincest this is a gentle universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: television is watched!! secrets are discovered!! relationships are changed forever!!!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	my heart beats in binary code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nubbins_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbins_for_all/gifts).



> i don’t think Brienne and Cersei would ever be friends, exactly, but maybe they can have a healthy respect for each other’s abilities

Brienne accepted the offer of food (beer; hot wings; ranch dressing) and reflected upon the idea that Jaime Lannister really _was_ the stupidest man in the world.

Tyrion said it often, but he was usually drunk when he said it — he was usually drunk, full stop. His opinion on the matter was not to be trusted.

So Brienne (who was perhaps a little drunk herself by this point) texted Cersei. _Hey is your brother actually dumb or what_

Much has been said of Cersei’s faults, but she always responded timely to text messages. _U mean the tall one? Dont trust him_

The _tall one_ settled on the sofa next to Brienne. He draped his right arm around her shoulder, in a very friendly manner that friends definitely did all the time. He tucked her feet under the blanket — one she had given him, with a special message on it in binary code — and everything was extremely cozy.

Until he looked at her. “Who are you texting?”

“No one. My father. Go away.”  _What do you mean? Why cant I trust him?_

Jaime gave her a very suspicious expression, Brienne returned it with an innocent face, and Jaime went back to watching the game.

_J is an idiot,_ said Cersei. _Nice enough guy but cant see his hand in front of his face sometimes_

Brienne ate another wing. Crunchy. _So if he puts his arm around me and snuggles me on the couch.._.

_If u dont ask him 2 date ur not dating,_ Cersei sent back. _Lannisters dont play that shit_

“What don’t Lannisters do?”

Brienne flushed. “Stop reading my phone!”

“Who is — is that a crown emoji? You don’t put names in your phone, you use _emojis?”_

“Yes. Stop spying. The important thing here is not my phone, it’s that are watching the game, together. Like we do every week. And — and sharing a meal.”

“And a blanket.” He looked wistful. “I love this blanket.”

“Do you?” said Brienne, faintly.

“Of course. You gave it to me. Did you think I’d forget?”

Yes. “It’s only a blanket.”

He turned to face her, so his arm moved away; she felt strangely, stupidly bereft. “It’s not only a blanket. It’s a _snuggie_. And it’s from you, and I sit under it _with_ you, and I like that, Brienne. I love —”

At that exact moment, her phone vibrated with a new message. 

Unfortunately, Brienne was distracted by whatever words were potentially coming out of his mouth next, so Jaime got there first.

He moved surprisingly fast for a man who was full of hot wings and beer. Before she could untangle her feet he had unlocked her phone and — 

Stood there in silence.

Brienne went up to him and took it back. “It’s a dick move to steal my phone.”

“Why did you tell my sister you want to date me? Why not ... why not just tell me?”

She gulped. “I did. You didn’t listen.”

“You never did, Tarth.”

“That blanket? The binary text reads _Hello I Love You Please Fuck Me.”_

Jaime blinked. “It does not.” (It did.) “Well — how was I supposed to know that?”

She’d written the same thing (in slightly more elegant terms) in the card attached, but that didn’t seem to be relevant anymore. “Look, I’ll go — I’ll catch up later, okay? We don’t have to talk about this.”

Jaime rubbed his hand thru his hair, looking hot. “Please don’t leave,” he said, and “Cersei is right. I’m an idiot. I thought — nevermind what I thought. Don’t go.” He smiled. “We can take the blanket’s advice.”

Brienne was very interested in doing whatever the blanket felt would best, but in the interests of not allowing Jaime to be too smug, she offered a token complaint. “That seems a little fast.”

He pulled her closer. “Tarth, I’ve been trying to put the moves on you for months.”

What? “No.”

“Yes,” he said. “Late night movies ... weekly dates to watch football, alone ... touching you every chance I get ... None of it seemed to matter to you.” He shrugged. “I assumed we were only friends.”

Friends who cuddle a lot. Sure. Brienne was blushing again, couldn’t help it. “You never said!”

“I’m saying it now. Brienne, I love you. Please fuck me.”

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> they are of course watching Selywn Tarth’s Bonecrushing Hits
> 
> *
> 
> i actually do use emoji rather than names in my phone. don’t you judge me


End file.
